


[Podfic] Blueshift

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE 2017 [42]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Best Friends, Depression, Drinking, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Loneliness, M/M, Male Friendship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Starfleet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: When Leonard shows up at Starfleet Academy, he wonders just how drunk he was when he met with the recruiter. He has no friends, misses his kid, and if drowning his sorrows doesn't kill him, PT will. Then he meets Jim Kirk again.





	[Podfic] Blueshift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night_Inscriber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blueshift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/776099) by [Tassos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Blueshift: 2:19:19 

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20Blueshift.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20Blueshift.mp3) | **Size:** 128 MB | **Duration:** 2:19:19
  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20Blueshift.m4b) | **Size:** 66 MB | **Duration:** 2:19:19

  
---|---


End file.
